


Family

by Ain_t_bovvered



Series: Dean's one shots Collection [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 16:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17984513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered





	Family

This is my ( late af) submission for [@ravenangel33](https://tmblr.co/mTlyaj_-MGvc9zerDsLz8JQ) [ **blog anniversary challenge**](https://ravenangel33.tumblr.com/post/177417894300/two-things-that-are-important-to-me-happen-on)

I choose the **Emerald, focusing on its meaning and month:**  Promotes friendship, balance between partners, and is particularly known for providing domestic bliss, contentment and loyalty. It was dedicated in the ancient world to the goddess Venus for its ability to insure security in love.

**Pairing** : DeanXReader

**Warning** : none

**Genre:** Fluff and family 

Love.

Love has always been her priority.

In her kind of world that was not always something you get, but she had found it. She found it in all the ways possible. In her strong family love with Cass, Sam and Jack, the unbreakable girl’s love with her wayward sisters like they lovingly called themselves and the rawest, pure love for Dean.

All of that was enough, she was sure that whatever life could have thrown at her she could have faced it,  ‘was’ is the key word.

She flicked the test in her fingers nervously, those lines weren’t lying like she though in the beginning, she kept it to herself, kept it a secret, she’s been very careful . Complaining about some stomach bug and some virus going around , avoiding questions about those run to the bathroom , switching from gin to water, the color coming to her help and all. She wasn’t showing much, flannels and jeans hid well and Dean….well she always knew how to distract him and switch his attention to other things. Castiel knew almost before her and she begged him to keep it to himself.

“I will keep your secret , but you know he’ll be happy right?”

“…I think so, Cassie, but…”

“Nothing will happen to your child Y/N, I promise you that” the angel had said placing his warm palm against her skin, tears pricked at the corner of her eyes as she gulped down the lump formed in her throat.

She needed time to be sure and to decide, she thought she had all the love she needed but the second she heard those fast little poundings she knew, that was the last piece coming into place in her life.

Now it was time to tell the others, the doctor was satisfied with the progress, her health was great,  for a change the family was all there, no one kidnapped, no one dead, no one cursed, they had fall into a normal hunting routine , if this wasn’t the right moment then when will it be?.

It was well past mid May, her birthday just around the corner and she had managed to get them all in the bunker with the false pretend of a early birthday party. Behind the wall she could hear them all gathered in the war room, chatting and laughing. Donna’s bright loud laugh at something Jack quiet voice said, Dean’s gruff voice teasing Cass about something and the angel’s sassy remark because he knew what was going to happened in a matter of minutes.

Mary and Jody’s voices loud enough to be heard by everyone as they came in with cold beers for everyone, well she guessed it was time.

“Hey there you are sweetheart! “ Dean jumped down the light table he was perched on and draped his arm around her shoulders, planting a kiss on her head handing her a beer too.

She shook her head and chewed her lips.

“…everything’s okay?” he asked her frowning. She raised her eyes to Castiel who smiled and nodded back reassuringly.

“Guys! guys! “ she called out, all chatting ceased, their attention focused on her and she suddenly wanted to just throw the test on the table and run out the bunker screaming. She cleared her throat , “ thank you all for coming to my ‘our lives are too fucked up for on date parties so we just pick a blessed day we are all free’ birthday party.” Beers bottles were raised between chuckles and approval’s sounds.

“But…this was a big , fat, excuse “ she watched confusion settling on their faces.

Signing she dislodged from Dean’s embrace, taking a step forward to the table , “ ….as big and fat as I probably will be….” she reached in her shirt breast pocket pulling out a folded piece of paper , “ in a few months” she said sliding the open photo on the table together with the plastic test that she hid, Mary and Jody sucked in a breath.

Silence filled the war room as all eyes were glued to that black and white, and honestly incomprehensible, ultrasound photo.

“Wait…is that …?” She faced Sam, nodding slightly and a beautiful slow smile opened his face,

his hazel eyes shining and settling behind her, she took a deep breath and turned around.

Dean’s eyes were darting from the pic on the table, hers and down to her still not visibly pregnant tummy, his lips slightly parted in a silent question he didn’t seem capable of forming.

He frowned and , slipping out a hand from his pocket , he reached for the pic before stopping mid way, rubbing his sweat palm on his shirt and pick it up.

“How…how long?” was all he asked , his jaw clenched, the fingers that held the bottle going white.

“….six week two day ago” she managed to whisper back.

It was like no one in the rooms wanted to breath.

“I- I thought …” he began, voice trembling as she looked at her, eyes wide and glistening , and she felt her vision filling with tears and her heart  with dread, “I thought I was feeding you too many burgers “.

“….” she blinked back her tears “ seriously…?”

The room exploded in relieved laughs, Mary slapped her son’s back-head before hugging her. Soon she was passed from arms to arms, an endless blur of congratulations,smiles and gentle back rubbings.

She found herself in the overwhelming embrace of Sam and she hugged back before he looked down at her beaming and turned her toward Dean.

“um….I know we were being careful and all…but…um..I’m sor-”

Dean grabbed her arm and crashed her against him, an arm around her waist and his hand gently cradling her head to his chest, his face hidden in the crook of her neck.

“ thank you “ he whispered against her now damp skin, she smiled softly and hugged him back, while the rest of the room went on cheering.

In all that clamour and commotion she couldn’t help to reprimand him “ too many burgers, Dean? what the fuck ..” she chuckled wetly.

“Language! ” he chuckled, his eyes crinkling as he looked at her with adoration before kissing her, and she knew she was now complete, in a cold hole underground, surrounded by all the love she could have hoped for.


End file.
